


For You...Are My Inspiration

by MaddiKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Affection, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry it's so short, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keeper of the Moon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Dom/sub, Men Crying, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Smut, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Self-Blame, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, g'raha tia is the actual dom of the two, my wol is an emotional dom, the exarch needed a proper cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: After the events of Shadowbringers 5.0 story, the Crystal Exarch recalls he had been invited by the Warrior herself to her personal chambers in the Pendants. Confusion, nervousness, and self-doubt muddle together in his mind as he longs to lay everything bare to her—his inspiration.While things do not end rather scandalously or lewdly, the pair of Miqo'te do end up with a much-needed comfort satiated between them after just over a century since he first fell into slumber.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	For You...Are My Inspiration

The Crystal Exarch had been invited to the Warrior of Light's personal quarters in their moment of respite. After all was said and done; the Lightwardens had been slain and the remaining Ascian currently lie at bay from the failed rejoining. The 8th Umbral Calamity had never come to pass...yet here the G'raha Tia of that impending, doomed future stood. And as such, did he hope the Warrior would live for her full lifetime that he may yet stand by her side once more.  
  
___________________________  
  
Being invited to her personal quarters served to be a bit of a confusing topic for G'raha Tia. Madilyn had never deemed to invite the mage before, but then again, he had always been too busy—as well as busy hiding his true identity at the time. But his inspiration had made her request and planned to return in earnest. Who was the red-headed Sun Seeker to deny his silver-haired Moon Keeper? _His._ A misguided and benign thought, believing himself having ownership over the Warrior of Light and Darkness at that. But even if it was simple bemusing on the Exarch's part, he knew no one would ever contain her wild and free soul—8 times rejoined. She was destined for greater things than he and _he_ would be the least of his beloved Hero's worries ere long; unbeknownst to him.   
  
His crimson eyes wandered around the backyard reflecting in the crystal gateway that Madilyn had stepped through to return to the Source. The blue crystal had given way, having dissolved into a clear mirror-like substance where the Exarch could clearly see the Hero of the Source in her own estate. She was reading, but what, he could not tell, it was written in an unusually foreign script. While the female Miqo'te deserved her privacy, the ever worrying Sun Seeker could not stand not knowing how the Warrior faired while not in the First. Not after all that had befallen her.   
  
Before long, a troublesome thought resurfaced when he recalled Ryne's words back in the Tempest after Emet-Selch's demise.  
  
"... Under that terrible strain of aether, your soul had begun to break apart." The he repeated, "Twould it be that Emet-Selch hadn't stopped me from taking all of that damnable light to the rift—denied me the noble sacrifice I was so happy to give for her. But, oh, how irony plays its cruel melody." Maddi had saved him, yet he _still_ could not help but feel guilty for not having died for so noble a cause, to protect the one he loved most—his Hero. _"Love_... Oh, G'raha Tia, you foolish boy..." He sighed with a melancholic smile tugging at his lips, "...stop dreaming of a 'morrow that shall never come to pass. She has more taxing matters to worry about. She wouldn't have time for something such as love, nor would she need the extra weight on her heart." His crimson eyes reflected regret and a tinge of despair of how he had never been able to reveal the truth of his heart to her. "Lest we forget, we _failed_ her. We _abandoned_ her to guard the Crystal Tower, as was our wont in order to be apart of something bigger than we could dare hope to handle on our own—and thus, we awoke to her untimely demise... Having missed it—having missed _her_." The male closed his eyes in mournful recollection. "So many words left unsaid, so many deeds and adventures left undone-" The Exarch had to stop himself, ears lowering in guilt. "Madilyn, I-. If only there were some way I could-"   
  
The mage's ears perked upon hearing her voice, the female sat up in her alcove bed and stretched. "Time to do a few things before I go." The book was placed down, carefully marked for later. She crawled out of the bed; surrounded by windows on nearly every side. Perhaps the alcove bed was a semblance of her desire for security or perhaps a stylization choice on her part, either way, it suited her interests. She had been through much and lost many, but she wouldn't let that stop her. What happened next made his tail nearly fluff in full as his fur stood on end. He covered his eyes and idly waited for her to get dressed again. The Exarch gave a relieved sigh and shook his head, returning to watching her activities. She went into the kitchen and set up her work area, making a delicious-looking platter of grilled fish for herself so she wouldn't be hungry. "I wonder... Raha never told me what his favorite food was. Perhaps he'd like something sweet." A smile formed upon her lips. 

_Raha... She said-_   
  
Tears welled up and flowed down G'raha Tia's sweet face as his jaw could scarcely help from quivering in the flooding memories of a time long since passed. "Maddi..." the male remembered the nickname the Warrior of Light bade him use in place of her proper name. Now that he thought on it, he found it endearing to still be included as one of her friends, to have the privilege to call her as such. But oh how he had taken it for granted in his foolish youth. 

The Warrior took her time to eat while preheating the oven. Upon finishing her food, she sighed and gently pat her tummy. When the Miqo'te felt the heat of the oven, she knew it was time to start making the pastries. "They have to be just right..."

With her brow knit and the utmost of care, she made the pastry dough, she made the custard, the apple filling, and the icing. Each part of the cooking process was painstakingly planned and carefully executed. The pastries had to be just so or she wouldn't accept offering them to the Exarch.

"All this work..." The red-head began. "Maddi, you're too much—truly." A gentle smile was the only other response he could muster. The contentment in his eyes was extremely apparent.

"Almost, just a little more, aaaaand, there!" The dancer had her pastries all set to bake, the fillings were ready to fill in the piping tube, and the oven was good and heated. Her demeanor expressed the utmost pride and happiness on her part, the end of her tail even flicking side to side contentedly; basking in her hard work. She sat, and she waited, and waited, and waited until finally, the pastry shells looked perfect; a nice golden brown—soft and flakey. The warrior, in her excitement, en avanted to the oven, carefully removed the pan of pastries and smothered the flames in the oven. "I couldn't have made them more perfect if I tried~." His eyes could hardly stay off of her continuing her work. The concentration on her face showed her resolve and her work ethic was a bit more perfectionist than he'd realized.

G'raha brought a hand up to his face, looking off to the side and tapping the knuckle against his chin. He took time to recollect his experiences back when the two of them had been thick as thieves. Maddi had been so carefree most of the time during their investigation of the Crystal Tower. _The only time she ever looked so serious_..."-was to tell me to stay in the safe area outside the structure so she could handle everything as needed. Now that I think on it, perhaps she _was_ a bit of a perfectionist..." Crimson eyes focused their slitted pupils on the female. "There are so many things I don't remember when I should—I can only assume old age is beginning to catch up to me." He gave an amused scoff. "A hundred long years and then some without you. My heart breaks to remember on how much I've missed you..." The mage swapped his staff to his normal hand while he placed his crystalline hand against the mirror as if trying to reach out and touch Maddi, himself. Pulling it away, his eyes lingering on the blue structure of his hand, he frowned, then refocused on her again. By now, the pastries were cooled, using the help of her dancer's hand fans and the fillings had been piped into all 9 pastry shells. He could only imagine the lovely smell they gave off.

"'Tis about time I go meet with him." She must have been referring to him, yes? "Don't worry, Raha, I'm on my way." The hero smiled contentedly with her words. 

The Exarch covered his face with his hand. _"Again,_ I say-Now is not the time for sleeping, young G'raha Tia. Do not squander your life with her for a nobler cause. Be with her—before she too passes with time..."

___________________________  
  
Waving his mage's staff, the crystal knitted itself back together in place of the mirror. _"_ Well, 'tis time I go to the Pendants. She will be arriving shortly." The Exarch hesitated a moment but decided it best not to carry his staff with him; striding out the door and making his way to the suites. The citizens looked at him in awe and in reverence for all he'd done for them over the past 100 years. He calmly walked by, confidence and excitement in his step upon remembering a simpler time when he had just met the Warrior of Light. The pep added was due to the knowledge of having her to himself for a while. Once he arrived at the arch of the Pendants, however, his heart quickly swelled and pounded heavily in his chest—gazing upon the Moon Keeper. He looked in disbelief that she was already there and waiting. Maddi stopped speaking with the Inn Keeper to look at the red-head instead, to look at _G'raha Tia_ with her lovely smile.   
  
_Her smile is still the same as it ever was. That makes me happy..._  
  
"Maddi, you certainly arrived quickly." His eyes widened a bit upon giving away the possibility of his snooping, "T-That isn't to say I was-" his cheeks flushed a subtle shade of pink. He quickly hid the embarrassing color behind a hand until it faded. "-let's go ahead and have our counsel in your quarters, shall we?" He had to keep his ears from lowering in shame on trying not to reveal he'd been spying on her that whole time.  
  
The Warrior of Light gave a genuine, loving smile, but this did not serve to steady his heart. The red-head glanced at the bag she was holding so tightly and the smell of the pastries had been driving his nose and his sweet tooth mad since he got there. She reached out her hand, watching and waiting as the Exarch gawked; surprise lit up his face. He stared down at the hero's hand like it were some treasured gift he could not fathom that he had been lucky enough to find; once lost. The male hesitantly reached out—the female met him the rest of the way and gripped his hand in hers. She began tugging him ere long and he hurriedly followed, nearly stumbling on the way to the Grand Master Suite in the Moon Keeper's eagerness. The Keeper of Suites simply chuckled and went about his business.  
  
Now inside her room, he looked around. Maddi had definitely made the place hers; some of her clothes were strewn about, most of the food had been eaten, and the books she brought from home were scattered in the many places he noticed she would sit and relax. The nosy mage even spied a perfume bottle on the mirror dresser. At that point, his nose finally began to register that it had picked up the faintest scent of rosewater on the Warrior's skin once he got closer, but in his worry, he was not aware until now. The Moon Keeper made sure the doors were locked, free from prying eyes and took him over to sit on her bed. The Exarch's apprehension redoubled. In his attempt to keep from trembling ever so slightly, he lost focus of trying to keep his tail from perking up in excitement. Out it popped, bushy and peeking out from under his robes. He felt her eyes watching as he tried to hide a not so faint flush of pink upon his countenance.  
  
 _M-My tail-_   
  
The Exarch took the time to settle into the impending reality.  
  
 _I'm sitting on her bed...I don't deserve this-_   
  
He snapped out of his disbelief as his eyes filled with the bewilderment of his youth upon looking into those of his inspiration. His orbs darted around ever so slightly until crimson met crystal blue for the ample moment of respite between the two old friends. The Warrior noticed the tinge of plight within the Exarch's eyes.  
  
"Is something the matter? ...Raha?" The female leaned in and tried to get him to focus, gently rubbing the skin of one of his soft cat ears between her thumb and forefinger. The male began to allow the faintest of purrs with closed eyes. She had no idea what she was doing to him by giving him such kindness—giving him physical affection; speaking his name without his tribal prefix or any pretense besides. This, too, was a kindness he didn't believe he deserved.   
  
"N-No. Not at all." He looked away nervously, "But...truth be told?" She watched his ears lower, putting her hand on the bed. "I never dreamt I would one day be in your quarters; o-on your bed no less." Raha reflected a timidness she had not seen from him before. "Well, 'tis too late to worry about it now I suppose. But, if I may ask, why did you want me here? Why _do_ you want me here?" The Exarch did his best to avoid eye contact while the youth within him stirred.   
  
A half-chuckle was the immediate response before Maddi began laughing in full. The Warrior had to wipe away the tears from her eyes, having laughed harder than she'd anticipated. Raha's ears perked as he looked on in utter embarrassment. They soon lowered again as he felt self-conscious for the first time he could remember in a very _long_ time. "Maddi, I can go...if-"  
  
A finger lifted itself to his mouth, gently forced upon his lips to stop his train of speech with a smile tugging on hers. "Ah-that's enough." Crimson eyes blinked. He didn't remember his inspiration's actions being so...unprecedented, so commanding, so—confusing. The crystal blue of her eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, burning through him and blazing the heat in his body. Raha knew she could hear it, _knew_ she could see his heart pounding as he had to take a breath upon the sudden embrace of her against his body. His limbs felt so foreign as they instinctively wrapped around her in return. "That's more like it. Relax, unwind. You're safe here..."  
  
The Sun Seeker could not help but feel a flood of relief in her embrace once she spoke thus of her acceptance of him. It mattered not what time he was from, all that mattered was that he was there, and that's all she had ever wanted.   
  
"This- This makes me more happy...than you could ever imagine. Please, don't let go just yet..." His voice was soft, needy. Maddi could feel how much he required her comfort as his warm tears dripped onto her shoulder. He had wanted this ever since their return from the Tempest—since she had arrived—but the initial crisis and now his pride refused him emotional honesty with her, up till this very moment. Now, his body and his mind were being true and laid bare, and his tense demeanor had come crashing down into a half-broken man full of regret and longing. "I'm sorry that I abandoned you...so many, many years ago. I could sense your tears...even while my back was turned—as I awaited the doors of the Syrcus Tower to close behind me and separate us for what has felt like nigh on eternity. There were so many things I wanted to do, that I wanted to say, and yet, they fell short in light of my foolishness to be apart of some nobler cause to aid you and yours. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I-"   
  
The gentle Moon Keeper placed a soft kiss on his forehead, stalling his thoughts and words alike. Oddly enough, even as a male of her kind, the Sun Seeker was shorter than his beloved hero if only by a small fraction and he suddenly become aware of this fact. But she couldn't have found it more endearing or precious if she tried. His jaw quivered with tears continuing to stream down both of his flushed cheeks.   
  
"M-Maddi, you don't have to-Spare me your kindness, I beg of you. I do not deserve it." The red-head was forcibly pushed down onto the bed without a word. He let out a gasp and stared into her eyes with shock and bewilderment whilst she straddled him so confidently. Her demeanor displayed dominance, yet her eyes were so...understanding—no—needy. Truly, women were a contradiction of their own design.

  
"You never could learn to swallow that pride of yours, could you?" Her tone expressed amusement, reflected in her smile. "Can you not yet tell that I care for you, truly? Have you been so oblivious, Raha...that you could not see it with your own two eyes that I've _always_ adored you?" The Warrior of Light went from confident and composed, to crumbling in front of him expressing weakness and near-desperation as her face was reddened, overwhelmed by her own tears as they formed and streamed down her pale-grey face. "I've missed you...I've missed you so much. Please don't go, Raha. Not again..." She begged with all her heart. Her tail coiled around his partially exposed leg as she caught her breath, trying so hard not to sob. Her form lowered on top of him till they were flush against one another.   
  
Finally, his resolve regained itself as he protectively wrapped his arms around her—tightly. His crystalline hand cradled the back of her head, brushing against her hair and pulling her into his chest in a show of comfort and embrace. His pride would no longer get in the way of his true feelings, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to be the shoulder she would cry on, "I promise you, Maddi, I will never leave you-" The firmness in his tone reflected his longing to protect her. She was his hero, his _inspiration_ , and all be damned if he wouldn't be there for her now as he could not be before with a second chance so willingly gifted to him. "-of that, you have my word..." The red-head allowed the silver-haired female to lift her head and gaze into his eyes. With a gentle smile did crimson reflect love and admiration for the Warrior before him. They closed, pressing his forehead to hers as her eyes, too, closed from the gentle affections. Raha brought his crystal hand together with her's, weaving his fingers between hers and gripped firmly, as did she. He was happy to be by her side again. So _very_ happy.  
  
 _"_ Of that, you have my word...and my heart."

Once his beloved hero was fully comforted, the two sat up, releasing one another. "I nearly forgot!" And _finally_ , the warrior lifted the bag and reached in, pulling out an apple-filling stuffed pastry. Raha hadn't realized she had drizzled the tops with icing while he had been lost—reminiscing upon her mannerisms of the past at the time. "Here." Her voice was gentle and her eyes gazed upon him with the most reassuring of bright irises colored of purest blue crystal. He hadn't realized a bit of drool escaped his mouth from the smell and sight of the pastry alone. "I can see you _do_ have a sweet tooth after all~." To hear her voice so upbeat and happy touched his heart, and the fact _he_ was the one who made her smile filled him with pride. This swelling pride in mind, Raha had always been the alpha between the two. Yet having to do all he did, being away from her for so long, and having to act as the Crystal Exarch besides—that key side of him fell dormant up till now. Even if she had a bit of an alpha streak to her now and again, she had always been the submissive one in subtle—or less than subtle—ways. 

Raha refocused his senses and nodded, closing his eyes with an embarrassed smile, "Well, yes. I do admit I have a very _potent_ sweet tooth but I try not to indulge too much. Did you make these yourself, Maddi?" He took the apple pastry followed a hardy inhale before indulging in it not a second too soon after his question. His long since visible tail was flicking side to side contentedly in the taste of the sweetness and flakiness dancing on his tongue. His ears twitched a few times, happy with the results he'd watched her painstakingly take to make this treat for him. When the two had eaten down to the very last pastry, she held it and pulled it apart slowly—feeding Raha his piece. In return, the red-head gently took Maddi's half and held it to her mouth. Her cheeks flushed red, but she opened her mouth in response, her cute pearly fangs showing as he fed her.

Now that the delicious distractions were gone, she answered the Exarch's question. "I did. And good, that means I'll have the chance to spoil you now that I know what you like." The warrior giggled and pet his head lovingly. His ears lowered, giving an impression of submission if only to make her happy, "You've done a lot for me...so allow me to do a few things for you in return..." 

_Let me pay you back, for everything...for the man who has captured my heart._


End file.
